memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Hearts and Minds (novel)
| author = Dayton Ward | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | pages = 304 | ISBN = | date = 2031, 2032, 2039, 2044, 2063, 2067, 2386 | stardate = }} Hearts and Minds is a 2017 Star Trek: The Next Generation novel by author Dayton Ward. Description :An electrifying thriller from the ''New York Times bestselling author in the Star Trek: The Next Generation universe.'' :2031: United States Air Force fighter jets shoot down an unidentified spacecraft and take its crew into custody. Soon, it’s learned that the ship is one of several dispatched across space by an alien species, the Eizand, to search for a new home before their own world becomes uninhabitable. Fearing extraterrestrial invasion, government and military agencies which for more than eighty years have operated in secret swing into action, charged with protecting humanity no matter the cost… :2386: Continuing their exploration of the Odyssean Pass, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the Starship Enterprise discover what they at first believe is a previously uncharted world, with a civilization still recovering from the effects of global nuclear war. An astonishing priority message from Starfleet Command warns that there’s more to this planet than meets the eye, and Picard soon realizes that the mysteries of this world may well weave through centuries of undisclosed human history… Summary The Enterprise is continuing its exploration of the Odyssean Pass when Taurik receives secret orders from Admiral Akaar: A planet the Enterprise is approaching, Sralanya, is mentioned in classified files and he wants Taurik to report on the mission. However, Picard ends up so frustrated with the situation that he has Taurik relieved of duty and confined to quarters. The ship makes contact with Sralanya's indigineous species, the Eizand, and the presider of the nation state Tevent Coalition, Hilonu. There is evidence that the planet is recovering from a devastating incident three hundred years ago. Hilonu reveals that an Eizand ship sent to explore Earth returned with a human crew who fired on several major cities. This triggered an automated mutually assured destruction response that left billions dead, along with further smaller conflicts as the three main nations struggled for territory. An away team are taken into custody; even though the human astronauts were executed at the time, she intends to try Picard as a representative of Earth authorities. The Enterprise is attacked by an orbital defence system and forced to withdraw but Picard, Elfiki, Chen and Dygan are freed by Eizand dissidents who are suspicious of the official explanation for the beginning of the war. They have a recording of the ship's mission which they have been unable to decrypt. Taurik ignores the restrictions placed on him to come up with a way of disabling the defence grid and the away team and their ally are beamed to safety, with Picard and Elfiki playing the recording to Hilonu and the rest of the planet. The truth is that the Eizand ship, surveying Earth as a possible new home for their species, was captured by agents of Majestic 12, who quickly came to view the Eizand as a threat. The Aegis agents attempted to intervene but their only success was in retrieving their ally Kirsten Heffron. Majestic 12 eventually launched the Eizand ship back to Sralanya with a crew of three intended to carry out the precision strikes on major cities. However, the astronauts - after broadcasting an aggressive recorded message - changed their minds and surrendered to the Tevent peacefully. The Tevent then used the weapon themselves, starting the war. The Enterprise leaves the Eizand to reassess their history and Picard resolves his tension with Taurik. He then receives a transmission from Akaar informing him of the exposure of Section 31 and of his role in Min Zife 's forced removal from office. References Characters ''Enterprise''-E personnel thumb|[[Jean-Luc Picard.]] thumb|[[Worf.]] :Austin Braddock • T'Ryssa Chen • Beverly Crusher • Ravel Dygan • Dina Elfiki • Joanna Faur • Tamala Harstad • Rennan Konya • Jean-Luc Picard • Rene Picard • Jill Rosado • Aneta Šmrhová • Statham • T'Sona • Taurik • Velson • Gary Weinrib • Worf Hegol Den Starfleet personnel :Leonard James Akaar Jonathan Archer • Edward Jellico • James T. Kirk • Alynna Nechayev • Owen Paris • William T. Riker • William Ross Aegis :Natalie Koroma • Jonathan McAllister • Mestral • Gary Seven Elizabeth Anderson • Cynthia Foster • Roberta Lincoln • Ian Pendleton • Ryan Vitali Earth residents, 21st century :Jason Bayley • Ross Bullock • Heather Burden • Cushman • William Davison • Martin Esparza • Erika Figueroa • Jeni Frontera • • Gerald Markham (Donovan Kincaid) • Scott Reu • Rain Robinson • Derrick Sapp • Alyssa Schmidt • Matthew Smith • Geoffrey Stanton • Eric Tate Zefram Cochrane • John Cooley • Daniel Madsen • Daniel Robinson • Daniel Wheeler Astronauts :Valmiki Goswami • Meredith Harper • Park Ji-hu Neil Armstrong • Shaun Geoffrey Christopher • John Glenn • John Kelly • Rose Kumagawa • Andrei Novakovich • Alan Shepard • Eizand :Alonijal • Brinalri • Hilonu • Janotra • Renli • Sonthal Other characters Nanietta Bacco • Liam Boothby • Octavia E. Butler • C.J. Cherryh • Arthur C. Clarke • Ozla Graniv • Robert A. Heinlein • Spock • Kellessar zh'Tarash • Chuck Yeager • Min Zife Starships and vehicles thumb| . : ( ) • Novradir (planetary security vessel) • Peacemaker 1 • V-22 Osprey (helicopter) aerial crane helicopter • American Airlines Flight 77 • Ares III • Ares IV • Ares V • (Space shuttle) • • (Space shuttle) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • F-35A (fighter jet) • freighter • Friendship One/''UESPA-1'' • • Marine Corps transport plane • Nomad • patrol ship • Phoenix • plane • Poklori gil dara • Quark's Treasure • • Saturn V (rocket) • Sphere 194 (Borg sphere) • Theseus • ( ) • Voyager 6 • Xuanzang Locations :Beta Quadrant • Eizand space station • Odyssean Pass • Sol system • Sralanya (Ponval) • Vorlyntal system ; Earth : California (Griffith Observatory • Los Angeles • San Francisco • Starfleet Headquarters • Vandenberg Air Force Base) • Georgia (Bloomingdale • Fort Benning) • Missouri (Kansas City) • New York City • Pacific Ocean • Scotland (Isle of Arran) • Virginia (Langley Air Force Base • Pentagon) • Washington, D.C. Aegis homeworld • Alpha Quadrant • asteroid belt • Betazed • Cardassia • International Space Station • Jupiter • Luna (Aldrin City Archives Annex) • Mars • McKinley Station • Pacifica • Risa • Saturn • Tezwa • (Lake Yuron • ) ; Earth : Atlantic Ocean • Caribbean • China (Fuzhou • Jiuquan Satellite Launch Center) • Colorado (Denver • Peterson Air Force Base) • Egypt • Falls Church • Florida (Cape Canaveral • Indian River • Kennedy Space Center) • Guam • India • Japan • Kazakhstan • Lebanon (Beirut) • Maui • New Mexico (Roswell) • North Carolina (Camp Lejunne) • North Dakota (Minot Air Force Base) • North Korea • Pakistan • Pennsylvania (Raven Rock) • Russia • Savannah • Singapore • South America • South Korea • Vietnam • West Africa (Sierra Leone) • Waldorf • West Point • World Trade Center Races and cultures :Benzite • Betazoid • Capellan • Cardassian • Eizand (Tevent) • Human (American • Asian • Chinese • Indian) • Klingon • Vulcan Andorian • Bajoran • Bolian • Borg • Eizand (Galj • Yilondra) • Raqilan • Romulan • Tholian States and organizations :Aegis • Department of Defense • Department of Temporal Investigations • Majestic 12 (Initiative 2031 • Majestic 12's operations division) • NASA • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Tevent Army • Tevent Central Control • Tevent Coalition • United Earth Space Probe Agency • United Federation of Planets • United States of America (United States Air Force • United States Army • United States Marine Corps • United States Navy) al-Qaeda • Ares program • Borg Collective • Dominion • Eastern Coalition • European Space Agency • Federation Council • fire department • Gemini program • Klingon Empire • Manhattan Project • National Security Agency • NBC • Obsidian Order • Optimum Movement • police • Project Blue Book • Project Cygnus • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Space Shuttle program • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Security School • Tal Shiar • Tholian Assembly • Union of Soviet Socialist Republics • United Nations • United States Military Academy • United States Space Command • Unsung • Washington Post Ranks and titles :admiral • agent • ambassador • assistant chief engineer • assistant director • assistant team leader • astronaut • aviator • bureaucrat • cabana boy • cadet • captain • chief engineer • collaborator • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • commanding officer • contact specialist • corporal • counselor • cyberspace operations officer • deputy security chief • detainee • diplomat • director • Director of NASA • doctor • engineer • ensign • exchange officer • fighter pilot • first officer • fleet admiral • flight controller • flight director • forensic technician • futurist • game designer • gardener • general • glinn • groundskeeper • gunnery sergeant • historian • interrogator • investigative journalist • journalist • lance corporal • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • major • master chief petty officer • network systems officer • officer • operations manager • pathologist • petty officer • police chief • President of the People's Republic of China • President of the United Federation of Planets • President of the United States of America • President Pro Tempore of the United Federation of Planets • Presider of the Tevent Coalition • provisional liaison • rear admiral • reporter • science officer • science reporter • scientist • security chief • security officer • sergeant • sociologist • specialist • team leader • writer Science and technology :ablative armor • access card • adrenaline • alien • antigravity • antimatter containment system • artificial gravity • atmosphere • automated attack response system • autopsy • battery • Beta 7 computer • Beta 8 computer • biometric interface • biometric monitor • blood • blood cell • camera • card slot • chemical • chronometer • clock • coal • coma • combadge • communications • computer • computer terminal • control console • cremation • cryogenic suspension support system • cryogenics • database • deep-space telescope • deflector shield • digestive system • DNA • drill • drug • Eizand pistol • electromagnetic pulse generator • electromagnetic resonance • electronic • element • elevator • email • emergency burst transmitter • energy weapon • engine bell • facial recognition • feedback pulse • fire • forensics • fossil fuel • frequency • galaxy • Geiger counter • genetic engineering • geothermal energy • Glock • heads-up display • heart • hibernation • holodeck • hour • HUD • inertial dampener • instrument pad • intercom • internet • intrusion detection system • ion plasma propulsion • laptop • lidar • lung • lung cancer • M4A3 carbine assault rifle • master systems display • microphone • mineral • missile • mobile phone • natural gas • natural resource • navigational database • nuclear reactor • nuclear warhead • nuclear weapon • ocular implant • orbital defense network • petroleum • pharmaceuticals • • power drain • probe • pulse • radar • radiation • radio • receiver • refrigerator • replicator • repulsor-lift • respiratory system • reverse engineering • rifle • rocket • satellite • satellite communications network • sensor • sensor array • servo • shield emitter • shield generator • smartphone • solar energy • solar energy collection network • sound dampening • stellar cartography database • street lamp • stun gun • sublight • subspace communications • subspace relay • surveillance camera • tablet • targeting scanner • telephone • television • thermal optic • time • tissue regeneration unit • Titan V • transceiver • transporter • tricorder • universal translator • universe • viewscreen • warp core • warp drive • warp five engine • warp nacelle • weapons platform • wristwatch Food and drink :Altair water • bread • coffee • Earl Grey • fruit • grapefruit juice • grits • honeysuckle • kervala • oatmeal • omelette • orange juice • raspberry • scotch • steak • toast • whipped butter Dates and events :April • August • Battle of Sector 001 • Bell Riots • Borg Invasion of 2381 • Cold War • Dominion War • June • March • November • Occupation of Bajor • Roswell Incident • September • September 11 • Space age • • Tezwa Affair • Vietnam War • World War III Other references :2001: A Space Odyssey • alphabet • • arboretum • archive annex • armored plating • art • art gallery • bandage • barn • barracks • bathroom • beach • biological warfare • black site • blanket • bleacher • blouse • book • bookshelf • bridge • • brochure • bullet • bunk bed • bunker • business suit • button-down shirt • calendar • camping • cane • carpet • cat • cave • century • charcoal • chemical warfare • city • Class M • clothing • coffee mug • combat boot • collage • colored marker • control station • corridor • cottage • couch • courtyard • darts • day • The Day the Earth Stood Still • decade • decorative arts • diplomacy • doorknob • dress • dress shirt • duel citizenship • duty shift • emotion • encrypt • English language • extraterrestrial biological entity • eye shield • failsafe • farmhouse • fedora • filing cabinet • film • fireplace • firing squad • fishing • Flag of India • Flag of South Korea • Flag of the United States of America • flight suit • flower • food • fountain pen • garden • gum • handkerchief • Happy Bottom Riding Club • hay • helmet • high-security asset community • highway • hotel • hull • infirmary • interrogation • jacket • Jefferies tube • jumpsuit • key card • khakis • Khitomer Accords • kitchen • language • leash • literature • magazine • map • mattress • maze • meditation • medkit • memorial service • mess hall • metal • minibar • mining • Monet Room • money • moon • • motel • mountain • movie • museum • mutually assured destruction • name tag • newspaper • nuclear warfare • observation window • order packet • ore • paper • parachute • pen • pencil • periodical • pin • pine tree • planet • poster • Prime Directive • Priority one • prison • protective custody • pyramid • quarantine • radar station • ravine • recliner • red alert • religion • retirement • river • robe • rocking chair • rock • rogue comet • Sanctuary district • science fiction • science lab • shadow government • sheep • shoe • silk • sofa • star chart • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • sunglasses • Sunrise on Zeta Minor • tactical equipment vest • technology • terrorism • tie • time zone • treaty • tree • trouser • uniform • uranium-enrichment facility • urn • velcro • visa • Vulcan nerve pinch • war • The War of the Worlds • water • wet bar • year • yellow alert Chronology : 19th century • 20th century • 1940s • 1947 • 1949 • 1950s • 1957 • 1958 • 1960s • 1968 • 1970s • 1980s • 1983 • 1986 • 1990s • 1996 • 21st century • 2001 • 2003 • 2020s • 2020 • 2030s • 2034 • 2035 • 22nd century Appendices Images hearts and Minds.jpg|Cover image. picard-Hearts and Minds.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. hearts and minds scene.jpg|Scene. Connections Timeline External link * category:tNG novels